particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Noumonde
Noumonde, officially known as Kingdom of Noumonde (Canrillaise: Royaume de Noumonde), is a nation located on the western coast of Squibble and which borders to the north with New Alduria and to the east and south with Temania. Noumonde is a former colony of Rildanor and for this reason the majority of the people has essentially Canrillaise-Rildanorian origins with only a little percemtage of descentants of the indigenous population. Its capital is the city of Rennes, located on the coast of the colony where it has a large, formidable port, fully equipped and capable of handling vast shipments from Rildanor. It also serves as a resupplying port for international shipping, as well as an entry point for most trade that enters Squibble. Despite the long lasting union with Rildanor, which considered Noumonde as part of the nation, the end of the colonial government and the independence caused serious problems for Noumonde and its people, especially on the economic side, which caused a progressive general impoverishment but also a political and social regression, with the crown, seized by the deposed Rildanorian Dynasty, the House of Demitreus, which established an absolute regime and a state of police backed up by the military. Name Noumonde was taken from nouveau monde, meaning "new world". History The colony of Noumonde was claimed by the Rildanorian government in the early 2560s and was officially formed in 2569http://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=187513 by an act of the Sénat. The formation of the colony came after negotiationshttp://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewtreaty.php?treatyid=987 with Alduria and Beiteynu, two countries with large claims to the entire continent. Rildanor simply sought a small piece of land on the western coast on the idea that it will be easier to maintain, defend, and legitimize the colony, as opposed to a large swath of land that is sparsely populated and developed. After century of colonial dominion Rildanor decide in 3615 to withdrawn from Noumonde which became indipendent. The loat of the ties with the motherland was a shock for Noumonde which fall in a spiral of economic, politics and social regression which became worst after the seize of the power by part of the House of Demitreus, former and last Royal Dynasty of Rildanor, which established an absolute monarchy supported by the military which controlled a police state. Only to the middle of 41th century finally the Crown began progressive reforms which transformed the Kingdom into a constitutional monarchy in which however the King maintained large powers. Government and Defence Noumonde is governed by a constitutional monarchy in which the king maintain large powers and prerogative while the Prime Minister led the Government responsable toward the National Assembly. At the place of a Constitutional Court as supreme body of the Judiciary exist a National High Council formed by judges, the remaining members of the decadend Noumondese nobilty and an high number of officers from the Armed Forces. The Noumonde Royal Army in fact is a real political force if not a "constitutional force", recognized also by the constitution, which determined many time the national politics, through numerous golpe and military junta periods. The Army, which include under a single organization all the branches of the armed forces, is tasked with the defence of the Nation, while a large military gendarmerie force is tasked of the maintenance of internal order. The military so have the powers of police authority and control also the borders and the main seats of the power. People and Settlement A government-issued Noumonde Action and Strategy plan developed in 2568 committed Rildanor to a 10-year plan to populate Noumonde with 1 million Rildanorians. 1 billion crowns were set aside as an incentive for those who chose to settle in the colony, but many seeking a new beginning or a simple adventure were eager to take on the life of a settler. The native peoples of Noumonde, which number roughly at 34,000 were allowed to keep their traditions and settlements, but were nonetheless encouraged to integrate to the Rildanorian culture and, as a result of that policy, were forced to follow Rildanorian law. In 2579, a new Action and Strategy plan was implemented to triple the colony's population to 3 million. Immigration to the colony focused on four major settlements: Rennes, Nordeaux, Lille, and Charlesbourg. Rennes, as the colonial capital, received the main focus of development and should, after the development period, have the capacity for at least 1,000,000 people. Nordeau, Lille, and Charlesbourg shall be located deeper into Noumonde in order to solidify control over the area and should have the capacity to support 300,000 people each. Minor settlements were established in other, more remote areas, especially in areas of economic interest (mines, farmland, oil fields, etc). More than 55 billion crownshttp://80.237.164.51/particracy/main/viewbill.php?billid=193973 were allocated for the development of these settlements and its infrastructure. A partnership with the private sector covered other start-up costs, as well as to stimulate commerce and growth. At present, Noumonde maintains a population of over 17 million people, only 4% of which are descendants of local Aboriginals. Category:Noumonde Category:Temania Category:Countries